


The First Annual Fabray-Berry Family Road Trip

by anxiousasevan28



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fababies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousasevan28/pseuds/anxiousasevan28
Summary: In honor of Alice’s middle school promotion, the Fabray-Berry family decides to take a cross country road trip from New York, New York to Los Angeles, California. Chaos ensues. (Featuring my two wonderful fababy OCs, Alice and Astrid Fabray-Berry) (Established Faberry)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Manhattan to Philadelphia

“Mommy, are we there yet?” Astrid whines from the back seat. Rachel turns her head to look at Quinn, who doesn’t look back at her because she’s supposed to be keeping her eyes on the road. Rachel turns toward Astrid instead.

“Honey, we just left the city,” Rachel explains. “We won’t be there for another two and a half hours.” 

Astrid lets out a muffled moan as she buries her face in a pillow she insisted on bringing. “I’m bored,” she says.

“You could draw,” Quinn suggests. “Or you could look out your window.” Astrid groans again.

The First Annual Fabray-Berry Family Roadtrip, as Rachel has so eloquently named it, was originally suggested by Alice as a gift after her middle school promotion, but it had really been Rachel who wanted to make it happen. They hadn’t even chosen a route when Quinn was struck with a realization. 

“Rachel,” she’d said. “We live in an apartment in New York City. Neither of us owns a car.” Rachel decided they’d simply rent one, a process that was certainly not as simple as Rachel had predicted it to be. 

Packing for the trip had been less than smooth. “Astrid is trying to pack everything,” Alice complained. Quinn and Rachel had found Astrid in her room trying to fit her entire room into a suitcase. Quinn was reminded again just how similar her younger daughter was to her wife. She’d sat down with Astrid and attempted to explain that she could bring her guitar or her karaoke machine, but not both. Much to Quinn’s relief, she’d settled on the guitar. 

They hadn’t even made it out of Manhattan when Alice declared that she felt carsick. Quinn had gently held her hair back as she retched in a public bathroom on West 143rd and then all but demanded that Rachel let her drive instead. Alice has fallen asleep since. Now, as Astrid goes on about not being able to draw straight lines while the car is moving, Quinn is wondering if this was really such a great idea.

“Quinn, darling,” Rachel says, placing a hand gently on Quinn’s thigh as she drives. “Are you okay?”

Quinn nods. “Are you?”

“I’m alright. I’m hoping Alice feels better.”

“So am I,” Quinn says. She catches Astrid’s eye in the rear view mirror. “Astrid, do you need anything?”

“I need to use the bathroom,” Astrid says. 

Rachel sighs. “We were just stopped at a restroom. Why didn’t you go then?”

“Alice was sick and I don’t like public bathrooms.” Quinn briefly debates hitting her head against the steering wheel a few times before pulling off the freeway at the next exit. The First Annual Fabray-Berry Family Road Trip will commence after Astrid takes a bathroom break.


	2. Chapter 2

Philadelphia - Part One

Alice is awake when Quinn pulls into the driveway of their Philadelphia hotel. She’s been talking to Rachel about a reading list she has to complete over the summer. Quinn is beyond proud that she managed to raise a child who is as excited about reading as she was at this age. She’s working through Great Expectations at the moment and enjoying it immensely. 

“If Astrid takes her guitar and her suitcase and Ally takes her duffel bag and backpack, Quinn and I can each get our bags and the rest can stay in the car,” Rachel says more to herself than anyone else. Quinn nods in agreement as she parks the car. Astrid jumps out immediately and collects her items before anybody else has even opened their doors. 

“Woah, honey,” Rachel says. “Philly isn’t going anywhere, I promise.”

Astrid grins. “Does our room have a television?” she asks. Astrid may be asking about a television now, but the chances of her actually sitting down and watching something on it are slim. She’s always been incredibly hyper. The three hour drive has probably been torture for her. In fact, Quinn could feel her feet pressing into the back of her own seat nearly the entire time.

“I’m sure it does,” Quinn says. “Alice, are you alright?” 

“Did Mom pack Tofu for me?” Alice asks, poking her head out the car door. Tofu is Alice’s stuffed chicken. She’s had it since she was four and hasn’t traveled anywhere without it. Quinn looks at Rachel expectantly. 

Rachel grimaces. “He’s in the car somewhere,” she says. “We’ll find him later, okay?”

Alice nods, but it’s clear from the expression on Rachel’s face that Tofu is probably not in the car somewhere. Tofu is probably sitting on Rachel and Quinn’s dresser in New York, where Quinn recalls seeing him last. Quinn raises an eyebrow at Rachel and is met with a beyond apologetic look. “I’m sorry,” she mouths. Quinn shrugs. Alice will find a way to make due.

Check in goes well and the room does have a television, but just as Quinn predicted, Astrid doesn’t even sit down. Instead, she bounces up and down in front of the screen door to the balcony. “Is there a pool? Can we go swimming?”

“Calm down, honey,” Rachel says. “You and Ally can both go swimming tonight.”

“Awesome,” Astrid mumbles, wandering into the bathroom to see what she can find in there.

“You said you made an itinerary,” Quinn says to Rachel. “What’s on it?”

“Ally wanted to visit the Philadelphia Museum Of Art, so we’re definitely going there. Astrid picked the Philadelphia Zoo. I went ahead and added The Franklin Institute, The Liberty Bell, and The Eastern State Penitentiary, but we can do anything really,” Rachel explains.

“Penitentiary as in prison?” Quinn questions. 

“It’s an historic building. The architecture is amazing,” Rachel says. 

“May I get a tee shirt at the art museum?” Alice asks. The only thing Alice loves more than reading is art. She’s shy, not unlike how Quinn herself was in middle school. She likes to draw when she’s overwhelmed. 

“Mama!” Astrid calls from the bathroom. She appears in the doorway, biting her bottom lip with a sheepish expression on her face. “I think I broke the sink.” Quinn sighs. Philadelphia is off to a wonderful start.


End file.
